Mobile device carriers and manufacturers often ship mobile computing devices with a read-only, factory-set system image. These system images generally include the settings, configurations, software, operating system, etc., needed to run and operate mobile computing devices. In some cases, device carriers and manufacturers may allow select developers (such as security software providers) to embed services in this image. While developers may update these services via carrier or manufacturer Over-The-Air (OTA) updates, this update process can be inconvenient and slow and may prevent developers from providing timely fixes to critical bugs. In addition, because OTA updates often involve re-flashing the device, this update process may represent an inherently risky undertaking, potentially resulting in failed updates that may render the device inoperable and/or cause critical applications on the device to fail. Finally, while developers can provide updates to remounted or “rooted” system images, this process may compromise device integrity and, in some cases, prevent the rooted device from connecting to carrier networks.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for a more efficient and effective mechanism for updating system-level services within read-only system images.